To the Stars and the Moon
by Flying Penguinz
Summary: After Claire passes out during Fade Out, Ada appears and speaks with Myrnin.


Claire's frail little body crashed into his. He quickly wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from falling.

She was shivering and cold. So cold, even he could tell.

Her strong, intoxicating scent hit him, its affect on Myrnin instantaneous. With his face in the crook of her neck, he inhaled. The smell of her was overwhelming.

Myrnin was _so_ hungry. The silver in his arm that was pinning him to the wave wall sizzled against his skin as the metal burned deeper and deeper into his flesh. He was so delusional, it seemed like it was whispering to him:

_"Take her, Myrnin. You've waited to taste her for so long now. You need it anyway, you're dying. Claire will understand…"_

Claire said she'd kill me.

_"So? Death threats have never stopped you from getting what you wanted in the past."_

I can't—

_"Smell her. If you won't bite her, just smell."_

"Myrnin?" her voice called out to him.

"I'm sorry," he said. Then he gave in to his hunger and bit into her neck.

He drank deeply. He couldn't stop himself. It was the silver in his arm. He knew it wouldn't get better until it was out. But the blood was helping soothe the pain of the wound.

The blood. It was the best he'd had in such a long time. So sweet. So... light. As if the sun's power were in this one's bloodstream. Almost like Claire—

He was drinking from Claire.

Myrnin tore his lips from her neck and moved her away gently. She was completely still. He slid away from her so she was just out of his reach. He could hear her small heart beating too quickly, trying to reproduce more blood from the little that was left in her system. He'd taken too much.

A cackling laugh that sounded like rattling tin foil exploded and echoed around the stone walls. Lights flashed on, blinding him for a short moment. And then Ada appeared. She'd taken on a shimmery image, different than before. Her image was fuller, somehow. More complete. More solid.

"There now, Myrnin. See? You did do it. You just needed a little motivation," her harmonic voice crooned while glaring at Claire's motionless form. "Oh, Myrnin. Why didn't you finish your dinner? Don't let that go to waste. Or, if you don't want her, I suppose I could play with her for a while—"

"_Don't_ touch her, Ada." His voice was powered by anger, shock and betrayal.

Her eyes narrowed. Her voice took on a steely undertone. "Why, Myrnin? Why her and not me?"

"Ada, I—"

"Is it her humanity? Is that what you wanted?" She moved close to his face and her tone became dangerously calm. "Why her, Myrnin? Why am I not good enough for you, my love?" Then she retreated to go pace around Claire while surveying her with her nose wrinkled in disgust.

Her tone softened once again when she said observationally, "She's not very pretty. Though she has a very wonderful neck," she giggled, laughing at the bite marks Myrnin had made on Claire. Her laughing quickly cut off. Ada's head twisted up and her pacing stopped. "Is she smart? She's not nearly as intelligent as me. I spoke to her before when you weren't there. She doesn't even speak German, Myrnin. What fool is ignorant enough to not understand German? She's not very bright, my love. Myrnin, why did you pick her?" she whined sadly.

"I didn't 'pick' her. I love you. You are my darling. I love you to the stars and the moon and that will never change, as I have told you many times before. Claire is just another assistant," he said, attempting to sound calm and indifferent.

"Oh, my love." She flashed in front of him again. She traced a cold finger down his cheekbone. He stopped himself from shivering under her powerful touch. "Do you know how long I've waited to touch you? And then that girl comes and takes you away from me." She brought her lips close to his; all she had to do was lean in for the kiss. "I've stayed faithful, Myrnin," she whispered into his mouth. He felt her cold breath drift between his parted lips. "I've waited for you to love me for so long now. I've waited in that _box_. Her voice cracked, as if she were going to cry, but he knew she wasn't going to. She pulled back and placed her palm on his neck. "How I wish I could believe you still love me. But I've seen the way you look at her." She took a lock of his hair and twirled it around her fingers. "And back then, once upon a time, wasn't _I_ just another assistant?"

She gazed into his eyes and he had to look away. This wasn't _his_ Ada. This was an insane version of the woman who held his heart in her hands, and seeing her like this was twisting his emotions in a foul, convoluted way.

"Myrnin!" She took his chin in her thumb and forefinger and jerked his head towards her so he couldn't look away from the eyes of the girl he loved.

He'd never stopped loving her. Claire was right, he realized as he looked into Ada's eyes. The eyes he'd seen hold so many emotions, yet now they were empty. They were void of any kind of feeling. Just pale bottomless hazel, cold and merciless as they bore into his own.

Suddenly, while he was looking into their depths, her eyes softened.

"I never wanted to lose you," she said. "You were always the most important thing to me. But I'm not going to let you go." She wrapped her fingers in his hair and pulled him close. He was hesitant at first. This girl wasn't the same girl he fell in love with. She was sick now. He needed to find a way to reprogram her without her losing her memory or... or...

Her lips touched his and a jolt of emotions ran through him. The familiarity of her lips, her feel, her touch... he couldn't resist kissing her back. It started out soft and gentle, but grew heady and passionate as Ada pressed herself closer to him.

It reminded him of the old days when they were younger and their love was just discovered. But now, the kiss was tainted with pained memories of betrayal and hurt. Ada felt him pause and she pulled back.

"What's wrong, my love?" He stared into her eyes and she saw the anguish in his face. She narrowed her eyes. "That girl needs to leave; you know she needs to leave." Then her pupils seemed to grow larger and larger and he felt like he was diving into them. "Claire must be out of our way."

He smiled, giving in to her compulsion. "Of course she must. She was always keeping me back from you, my love. Take her."

"Thank you, I just knew you would agree." He was being pulled out of her eyes. He regained his control and realized Ada had manipulated him with the magic _he_ had given her. The rage warmed him and there was a black ball of it in the pit of his stomach.

"No, Ada! Hypnotize the one you love, would you, for the things you want?"

"Not so different from you then, hm, Myrnin?" she sneered as she got up and went to Claire.

"Ada, don't. Please, don't do this. I need her, Ada!" He struggled uselessly against his restraints.

"Dearest, don't be so sad. You won't miss her in a few years. Oh, I forgot to tell you... I'm afraid I'm going to have to keep you down here. Just like you kept me in that little box."

"Ada, please—"

"Don't worry. Your little Claire is going to wake up soon and you'll share parting words with her." Her ghostly figure faded away but the lights in the cave stayed on. Myrnin growled in fury.

"Ada, come back here! I _demand _you come back and speak with me!" he roared.

"I don't work for you anymore, Myrnin. You are _my _servant now," her eerie voice floated around him and then died away.

"Ada!" he seethed. Then his anger left him as he saw Claire, lying on the cold, stone floor, still unconscious. "I'm sorry, Claire. I couldn't help myself."

Claire made small sound that sounded like a whimper. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around, taking in her surroundings. He saw confusion plain on her face for split second until she sat up and saw him. Her lips turned into a thin line as she touched her hand to her neck where he'd bitten.

"You bit me," she said.


End file.
